


I’ll stay

by ElProfesor



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cute, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Short, season 2 end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElProfesor/pseuds/ElProfesor
Summary: Seeing him in that white suit at the bar, made her feelings return stronger than ever.Or the one where Raquel goes to the island, but the scene doesn't stop so soon.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I’ll stay

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this at 2 am so im not promising it to be good. I still hope you enjoy! :)

She missed that smile. She missed the way his eyes wrinkled as his teeth appeared. He always looked shy smiling. It amazed her how a brilliant man who could pull of the biggest heist in history, could smile that shy.

She knew she had to react in some kind of way than staring. But she was stunned. 

The professor, Salva, Sergio, whatever, looked out of this world in that white suit. Paired with the usual beard, his glasses and that sheepish smile, it took away Raquels breath.

After one year, she only now realised how much she had missed this man.

A smile made its way on her face.

“Inspector,” he said, his voice low and laced with insecurities. 

Raquels breath hitched. It was weird how one word could bring back so many memories. Good and bad ones.

“Professor,” she muttered. While a small smile was still presence, her voiced wavered.

Even though she knew that he would never hurt her, that he wasn’t dangerous, it all dawned on her.

There, right there, in front of her was the brains behind one of the biggest heist ever. A successful one too. This man was capable of a lot.

And she? She was just an inspector who fell in love with the criminal.

Well, wasn’t this just the dramatic love story that some tv shows desperately needed?

They held eye contact as she walked closer. While the professor was quite distracting in a white suit, it made him look only more powerful. 

What if it all had been part of this huge plan? What if the professor was still using her.

“You look beautiful,” He whispered loud enough for her to hear. He looked nervously away as he placed his glasses further back on his nose with his finger.

Get those thoughts out of your head, she told herself. This powerful man who anticipates every move he takes, is nervous around her. 

Isn’t it already obvious? He loves her. He really does.

“How- How have you been?” She asked, suddenly just as nervous as him. How was it that after one full year, her feelings hadn’t faded? No, the opposite actually. They returned even stronger.

The professor inhaled quite loudly, as if he was preparing for something.

He was, actually. But not for the response.

“I’m glad you came,” he said, looking kept together. 

“Me too,” she responded way too fast.

Sergio chuckled, not daring her to look in the eyes for a second. He then realised that what he was about to say, needed eye contact. Only then it could be believed.

So he looked up and locked eyes, shocked that hers were filled with tears.

“I want you to stay.” In a wave of confidence, he grabbed her hand, surprised that she didn’t flinch. “I need you to stay, Raquel.” 

And maybe it was the way he said her name, or maybe it was the look in his eyes, or maybe it was just what she had been feeling for a long time now, but she couldn’t help herself.

She leaned forward and connected their lips in a slow and tender kiss. Right there and then there was nothing more than just the two of them. No heist. No money. No police. Not even the bartender. Just them.

It was absolutely terrifying how a soft kiss left her longing for more and more. Her brain begged her to run, but her heart was almost exploding. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.

But this wasn’t the right time and place. So instead she said something else.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
